


The Nightmare

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in February 2007.

_My hands are slick and as I glance at them I notice that they're covered in red. I try to make sense of what I'm seeing. I turn my hands over and notice that even the palms are covered. I shake my head before turning to gaze at what, or rather who, lies before me. I notice that he too has red on him; he's covered in it. It's everywhere._

_Focusing intently on him I notice that he isn't moving. He's so very still. I shake my head again telling myself that he must be asleep. He has to be asleep, but as I lean in closer my heart feels as if it is splitting, cracking in two. I draw in a sharp breath reaching hesitantly towards him. He has to be asleep. He has to be!_

_I shake him gently, but he doesn't react. There's no movement, no twitching of his limbs, no mumbling to let him sleep just a few moments longer, no shifting his position...nothing. He's just lying there still and lifeless. I lean in closer unconsciously pressing my finger against his neck searching for a pulse, closing my eyes, clenching them tightly shut as I fear the worst. My breath hitches in my throat as I'm certain I feel a faint heartbeat but as I check for breathing I discover there's none. I refuse to accept what my mind is telling me and begin to shake him again, this time rougher than before. I try to convince myself again that he's just deep asleep and again I notice that he's not moving. He's not breathing, and he feels cold, so very cold to the touch._

_I swallow hard choking back the tears threatening to come, threatening to pour down over my cheeks and force my panic to remain at bay. I try to deny the truth of what I know but my heart fills with dread, my soul cries out and I shatter into a thousand tiny pieces..._

I jump awake, a scream on my lips, gazing wildly about me. I'm afraid. I'm scared. I believe I'm alone then suddenly I feel hands on my face smoothing back my hair. I feel a warm body pressed firmly against me and hear a soft voice tinged with concern speaking soothingly to me, but I'm afraid to turn. I'm afraid of what I'll see there. 

The voice begins to register: soft, persistent...my name. Arms wrap around me and pull me close. I hear the sound of a heartbeat beneath my ear, HIS heartbeat, and I begin to relax. I turn slightly inhaling deeply of his scent my arms moving to grip him to me, and I close my eyes as an overwhelming sense of relief fills me. He's alive. Thank God he's alive. 

I hold him close never wanting to let him go. As if he senses my need he tightens his hold further on me and softly whispers that it's all right, that I'm all right. I'm grateful for the spoken reassurance and settle further against him. 

As he holds me late into the night and seconds turn into lengthy drawn out minutes it's he who breaks the silence first, "Tell me about your dream, Jack."

I hesitate, afraid to put voice to what occurred in the nightmare. He responds by pressing a tender kiss to my forehead before continuing in a softer tone of voice, "Take your time, Jack. Take all the time you need. I'm here for you. I'm here."

I respond to his request by closing my eyes and drawing in the strength to retell the nightmare as I release a silent thank you to the air. 

_I'm here for you..._

Yes he's here for me. He's HERE.

 

** The End **


End file.
